


Good Boy

by thatapostateboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always at her side, that faithful dog.</p><p>A look into the friendship between the Warden and the Mabari hound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

He was always at her side, that faithful dog. She had cured him, and he had imprinted on her. She was his mistress, his leader, his friend. He would follow her anywhere, ready to defend her from any danger that threatened her. But she was a fighter as well, as fierce as he was, with claws just as sharp.

Still, he would protect her. She was his mistress.

Even when they weren’t in battle, he was at her side. He would gnaw happily on the bones left from dinner, and would dig to find her treasure. She so loved gifts, his mistress. She might not have had a tail, but he knew when she was happy. He always remembered how she had laughed and teased the human warrior when he had snapped at him for touching his food, and how she had wrestled to give him a bath with the old mage, and how they’d all gotten soaked when he had shaken his fur out. He would wait patiently when she put his war paint on, allowing her to get the design just right. He would always do what his mistress asked.

He took to sleeping outside of her tent, guarding it when she needed to rest. When the nightmares came to her, he would go to her and snuggle in close to keep her calm. He would have fought the nightmares themselves if he could to keep his mistress safe.

He followed her everywhere, that loyal hound. From Ostagar, through wilderness, cities, forests and the Deep Roads, he followed her. He fought demons, and darkspawn, and werewolves, and soldiers at her side. He had gotten her through this far. And when it came to the final battle, he was ready to follow her to face the Archdemon itself.

But for the first time ever, she told him to stay.

He had whined, barked, howled, insisting that he should go with her. He said no words, but she understood. She always did. She was a clever woman, his mistress. Tears had filled her eyes, a sight he hated, and she had knelt down in front of him, wrapping her arms around him. She had clung to his warm, familiar fur, and told him to be a good boy.

And he would do it for her, for his wonderful mistress.


End file.
